


barking rn

by poisonedrevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedrevenge/pseuds/poisonedrevenge
Summary: i dont rly know but frank is angry and gay so :|
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	barking rn

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda dont ~love~ this but yknow it took forever to write bc im dumb so might as well post it babe

gerard just wanted to get this weird fighting over with. frank never got genuinely angry at gerard. it was so weird to see frank red faced and frustrated.

"fuck gerard why did you do that!! that was so fucking stupid dude!!" frank wasnt pissed at gerard, he just wanted an excuse to get angry at how bad he wanted to kiss him. which was already enraging him cause he fucking couldnt even do that.

gerard just stood there, unsure what to do or how to move. he was cold. frank was cold. gerard just wanted them to laugh and make up. frank just wanted to make out. gerard ended up leaning on the cold brick wall of the corner store. he didnt even know why frank was so pissed, like at all he couldnt remember what he did. neither could frank.

"god im sorry frank, i really am, but what the fuck are you made about" frank just stood still, taking in the moment. searching for an answer as the cold air stung his nose.

"god i dont know dude, just youre so stupid sometimes" frank felt the way those words burned at the tip of his tongue. he didnt mean that. he didnt think gerard was stupid and even if he did he was cute for it.

gerard shifted his weight "im sorry" he said quitly, more for himself than for frank. he just wanted them to walk home and share a cig.

frank sighed and relaxed, realising how mean he was being, feeling the sore ache in his stomach, pulling him towards gerard. he leaned on the wall next to him and pulled out a cigarette. gerard relaxed a little and took the cig from franks hand, lighting it and taking a small drag before passing it back to frank.

"i dont even know why im mad at you, im fucking sorry man" frank took a long drag and sighed the smoke out. he looked at gerard. the way the cold air made his cheeks and nose red was so fucking cute. fuck.

frank stood up straight and gestured for gerard to follow him the way to his house. the walked there was awkward as fuck. they finished the cig and walked in silence, letting the wind pierce their cheeks. frank felt warm though, the sound of gerard walking close by was enough to know he was okay.

they walked inside instantly letting the warmth wash over them. frank went to assure his mom they were okay and wouldnt be up too late as it was a school night. when he got up to his room, gerard was lying on his bed. letting his legs hang off the edge and listening to his own breathe. frank came in silently and laid next to gerard. taking in the short moment of silence before speaking on impulse.

"would it be okay if i kissed you" frank held his breathe, imagining this moment was fake. not wanting gerard to answer and letting the question dissolve into the air. gerard was letting the question settle in his head, processing it, letting his mind wander over the possibilities layed out infront of him. he took a big breathe in and sat up. he couldnt look at frank, not yet atleast. gerard looked at the ground for a moment and decided his answer.

"sure" gerard said simply. frank couldnt tell if gerard was shitting him or if he was serious. frank sat up and shoved his shoulder "you better not be fucking around dude im serious" gerard chuckled a little bit. he couldnt remember a time he was into guys, but he did like frank. alot. he definitely liked frank alot. everytime he was with frank gerard felt like he was floating.

"well when are we gonna kiss frank" gerard said after a long silence. frank shrugged. now that it was happening frank didnt know what to do. hed imagined this moment thousands of times, but this time it was real. frank couldnt control what the other did. 

"well soon or im going to sleep, its late as fuck frank, just kiss me before i get tired" gerard teased. frank had a smile plastered on his face before he knew it, fuck, frank didnt want to ruin this between them. they were bestfriends, they spent all day everyday together. they spent weekends playing video games at franks or watching local shows. they spent lunch and detention together.

gerard didnt want to wait any longer. he leaned towards frank, cupping his hand on his jaw. guiding their lips together.

frank didnt even process that his lips were connected to gerards. he just sat there for a moment before realizing they were actually kissing. shit they were kissing, and frank wasnt moving. well shit frank had to put some work into it.

he moved with gerard, his lips getting more frantic to keep touch with the others. he wanted to feel more skin, he wanted to touch the warmth of gerards neck, the skin running from his ear to his chin.

gerard stopped thinking at this point and let frank graze his neck, pushing his lips to his. 

frank pulled back and gerard leaned in to the very last second of their kiss. gerard layed back on the bed, his lips tingling, craving that feeling in between them. gerard just sighed, and spoke.

"that was um nice" there was a silence before gerard turned over on the bed and said goodnight. frank stared at him for a second unsure what he could do. 

frank sighed and laid opposite of him and slowly feel asleep.


End file.
